


Maid for Eachother

by InfinityOnDrugs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, I don't know, Large Cock, Maids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pedophilia, Romance, Shota, Shotacon, Taboo, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Virginity, fucking tags are so hard to find, she is kind of possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityOnDrugs/pseuds/InfinityOnDrugs
Summary: Ana has worked as the Hall's maid for almost a decade, helping to take care of their house and raise their now nine year old son. It's a good life with a good job, but for Ana something is missing she lost years ago. And it may just be the sweltering summer heat, but Sammy might be able to help her find it...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Maid for Eachother

That Summer was turning out to be one of the hottest on record. It was only mid-June and already the temperatures were reaching 85°F, with the rest of the month’s forecast predicting a continued rise. The only saving grace was the humidity, or lack there of. Not a day within the week above heavy rain or even a light sun shower left the air dry and thin, breathable and as relaxing as it could be at such heat.

But the air quality didn’t matter to the Hall’s; they were hearty and didn’t mind the oppressive heat. Their house out in the country was air conditioned, and they had a big underground pool in their backyard, backed itself by some hills and then windy, open fields. The shining sun allowed Mrs. Eliza Hall the opportunity to work up a tan she had wanted. The break from rain and storms gave Mr. Henry Hall the ability to finally trim and sure up the lawn. And the lovely weather meant nine year old Sammy and thirty year old Ana could finally get outside to play.

Ana Amor was the Hall’s maid. Or, rather, she was Sammy’s nanny. Or, rather, she was their handywoman. Or, rather, well, Ana’s role in the Hall’s household was one of a variety of jobs at any given moment. She cleaned and took care of the house – being of strong stature and enough know how to fix anything that decided to break down – she helped Mrs. Hall with cooking during dinner, and she babysat Sammy while Mr. and Mrs. Hall were out on their frequent business trips (such are the busy lives of executives of technology firms). If any odd job showed up around the house, Ana already would know how to fill it.

Ana had been employed by the Hall’s for around a decade starting soon after Mrs. Hall got pregnant with Sammy, with her initial job being something like a midwife and housekeep while Mrs. Hall was out of commission. But after Sammy was born and the responsibility of parenthood was bequeathed to the Hall’s, Ana was kept as a permanent worker, helping share the load of running a house and rearing a child. Over the years the Hall’s considered and treated her almost like family. Although she still received a salary, the Hall’s gave her room and board for her efforts around the house and with Sammy. Sammy especially liked Ana. She always played with him, outside chasing him during hide-n-seek in the Summer or sledding with him in the Winter, or inside playing Risk if the weather was sour. If it wasn’t for the drastic disparities in her appearance from the Hall’s, one could probably make the mistake that Ana was Sammy’s older sister. While the Hall’s had paler, lighter skin scattered with freckles and sandy blonde hair owing to an Irish-German heritage, Ana had a much darker complexion, with olive skin and long black hair from her mixed Hispanic and Latino heritages. Their eyes were the most staggering contrasts; while Sammy’s eyes were his mothers bright illuminated green, Ana’s were a deep and warm brown. Ana was also tall, standing on par with Mr. Hall at 6’3”, and much taller than the 4’0” Sammy.

As if to add more confusion to the already large list of differences between Ana and Sammy, upon first seeing and meeting Ana most people were surprised to discover she worked as a maid. If she had come from affluence, she very well could have ended up being a model. Her curvy, hourglass figure was always pronounced no matter how baggy the clothes she wore, her chest and bust being impressive D-cups which she managed to hide and conceal almost magically as C-cups. And even though she could get almost any guy she wanted with her smooth, round, perfect 90° ass, she always dressed modestly, choosing to withhold herself from scantily revealing clothes. The modesty and self-preservation had paid off, even with the onset of age as Ana neared her thirties Ana looked, acted, and remained just as young and beautiful as she always was, even with a growing motherly appearance.

And even if she could’ve been a model, she enjoyed her work with the Hall’s. It was simple; almost everyday she’d drive Sammy to school during the school year and pick him up after, help him with his homework or any topic he struggled with, and play with him the rest of the afternoon. It was satisfying watching Sammy grow up, and it gave her a sense of purpose. And through all the bonding over the years and raising and rearing, Sammy and Ana had grown almost inseparable. The Hall’s lived a bit off the beaten path meaning it was unconventional to hangout with other kids from school when it took an hour just to reach their houses. Not that it mattered, Sammy was amicable but quite shy in trying to start conversations even with his family. It was difficult to get himself into friend groups, each time chickening out and backing down due to his shyness. But somehow, he never had trouble with Ana. Sure, he’d quiet up sometimes, but once Ana started talking and playing with him, he’d open right up and go for hours. Even if he couldn’t make a single friend at school, he had Ana, and Ana had Sammy.

On that particular June day, with that particular splash of Summer heat, the Hall’s were spending as much time outdoors as possible. Mr. and Mrs. Hall were sunbathing a few hills over behind the pool facing the sky, trying to desperately catch some sun before yet another business trip out to Seattle. Sammy, on the other hand, didn’t want to lay perfectly still in the sun for an hour and opted to go swimming with Ana instead.

“Ana, has Sammy come out yet?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Ana was lounging by the pool, waiting for Sammy. Although he was a great swimmer for his age, Ana was still tasked to watch Sammy and make sure nothing happened. Not that she minded, she always found it fun to chase him around the pool and always ‘almost’ catch him as he slipped away.

“Hm. Usually he’d be rushing outside as fast as he can, he absolutely loves swimming.”

“He’s probably just changing into his swimsuit. I’ll go check on him, make sure he’s alright.”

Ana crossed the beige rippled concrete lining the pool and the manicured green lawn and went back inside. Mrs. Hall was right in her concern – Sammy loved to swim and would make a beeline to any body of water if given the chance – but so was Ana, he was just as good as getting himself tangled and stuck in the most mundane and simple scenarios as he was swimming. He had probably just tied himself into a single leg hole. Ana chuckled quietly at the thought, it was just like usual, Sammy would get entwined and stubbornly attempt to escape his bonds to impress Ana. He almost never escaped.

It was nice to get the chance to step out of the glaring sun indoors. Great as it is to soak up Vitamin D, it is just as bad to tire the eyes from consistent and unrelenting brightness. Ana felt the black cloth of her swimsuit still hug her body with its heated touch charged and warmed by the sun. Ana was dressed in a simple black two piece which covered everything it had to, no more, no less. Although you couldn’t see any delicates, Ana’s defined curves still shined through. Ana took her sunglasses off and put them on the table while she combed through her long dark ponytail, hoping to help cool her head down.

The AC was off inside, and the same sweaty haze of heat trailed in behind Ana. While outside the air was hot but crisp and fresh, the inside air remained heavy and rather stagnant, like it wafted out from an oven. Ana reached across the counter for her water rather stupidly, considering how she left it by the pool. Scoffing to herself about letting the heat fry her brain, she went to the cupboard to grab a glass for water. Even sitting worked up a sweat, and she desperately needed to rehydrate.

She downed the glass in one gulp, sending a rush of blood and oxygen and dizziness to her head. It was almost like taking a shot of liqueur, with the same heavy-headedness after effect. But unlike liqueur, the water actually made you more alert, and didn’t drain your thirst even more just with the thought of it. Ana started to refill her glass from the refrigerator.

As she downed her second glass, she realized it had been almost seven years since her last drink. It had been Mr. Hall’s birthday, and Ana had been running back and forth all evening juggling helping with the party and taking care of a three year old Sammy. As the festivities started to die down, Mrs. Hall relieved the tired maid, and even allowed her to grab a few beers and relax that night. 

_ But when was the last time I drank, like, socially?  _ That went further back, maybe a month or two before being hired by the Hall’s. It had been at a joint off the interstate, celebrating someone’s anniversary, or birthday. Who’s?  _ Dylan’s. Dylan’s and my one year anniversary. _ It was Dylan’s stupid idea to get all shitfaced at a bar with friends to celebrate, and it was his stupid idea to wake up the next morning naked in her and Dylan’s bed with the bartender. Ana left before he even woke up.

Jesus that was so long ago. She was glad that fling was over and a thing of the long past, Dylan was an asshole as much as he was a sleaze. But even with her triumph, Ana’s mind drifted to a more pertinent topic. Dylan was the last man she had been with, before becoming the Hall’s maid. _10 years, coming up in a month or two._ God had it been that long? Had she really not had a social life since then? Had she not had another man in all that time? _How long has_ _it been?_ She wasn’t dissing her job, she was grateful for it in every way. But how did her life just turn around so drastically and yet so unnoticeably? She had never has such a sudden existential crisis before, why?

_ Raising a kid without the joys of making one. Hmph _ . She’d been busy rearing Sammy. It was a fulfilling and satisfying task; she surely didn’t mind working for the Hall’s. She loved Sammy, always happy and full of life, even if he could get flustered and shy with his words. It’s just that, what stopped her from other relationships? If she took a sick day or short vacation, which the Hall’s would not refuse for all the work she’s done, she could escape for a while, maybe find someone cute and loyal, just like Sammy. But then, while she’s away, who’d take care of Sammy? She didn’t want someone else who didn’t care as much just babysit him, to let him sit silently trapped in his own head instead of playing with him or chasing him around outside. But she had her own needs, as a woman. And maybe it was just the heat, but…

Ana pulled her hand up from under her bikini bottom. It was slick and shiny, like it had been dipped into a thick water and left to sit for a minute. She was wet, but somehow not from remembering her glory years.

_ This is ridiculous _ . She had come inside to get Sammy, not zone out and blow off steam while in the kitchen. Frustrated and embarrassed with herself, Ana put her cup down on the counter and went to find Sammy.  _ The sooner I can get to the cool touch of the pool, the better _ .

From the top of the steps, Sammy’s room was all the way down the left on the beige carpet at the end of the hall. Hanging askew with scotch tape a few feet from the ground on the door was a purple construction paper sign that, in black expo marker, only barely noticeably read “Sammys room only.  ~~ d ~~ Dont enter”, with a sticky note below that clarified an exception, “or Ana” (he was still only nine, and to a nine year old grammar doesn’t matter as much as staking your room as your territory for your friends).

“Hey Sammy are you in there?”

“Yes. I’m fine, don’t come in.”

“Are you sure?”

“I- I think so. I got this.” There were a few grunts as Sammy’s stubbornness attempted its way out of another predicament. Ana smiled to herself again,  _ just like usual _ , and opened the door.

Sammy’s room was just like any other kids room, with a backdrop of blue carpet and white walls. He had a queen-sized bed in the center of the closest wall to the door (‘he’ll grow into it, dear, he’ll have your height’ Mrs. Hall reassured Mr. Hall). His closet was on the left wall from his bed, filled with clothes and games and toys and a few stuffed animals. There was a bookshelf in the far left corner from his bed, filled with horizontal books and magazines about animals and science and cooking and dogs and etc and etc (all for kids, of course). Right of his bed was a small desk with two chairs, used for puzzling over homework or doing crafts with Ana. And of course, right in front of his bed a few feet from the door, trying to glance into the wall mounted mirror, was Sammy, fiddling over his shoulder with his swimsuit and it’s drawstring knot, which had somehow ended up behind him.

Ana chuckled, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway, “What happened, Sammy?”

“Nothing. I just – I can do this. I just have to reach the knot.”

“Which is behind you... why?” 

Sammy started to get flustered. He’d either be able to find a solution to his problem, or die from embarrassment in front of Ana trying, “I just, I don’t know, I was putting the swimsuit on and… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay Sammy, I’ll get you out of this. Here, let me help.”

“Don’t worry Ms. Ana, I-I got it.” Sammy continued to not get it. Ana shook her head at his stubbornness; no matter the issue they faced, Sammy always had a solution, and Ana always had to rescue him from his ‘solutions’.

“Sammy.” Ana ordered as she knelt down, “Let me help.”

With a submissive groan Sammy gave up his defense and Ana started to untie the Gordian knot he had mangled behind himself. Sammy went red in the face as Ana made further progress than he had. 

“Ya know Sammy, you were almost out of this, you did a good job.”

“Really?” Sammy went red now with blush.

“Yeah. You’re really good at knots, you were a few pulls away. It’s just that this part – urgh,” Ana tried to thread a knot through a loop, “requires some brute force.”

Eventually, the waistband around Sammy’s hip started to loosen as the knot unraveled. Ana sighed, mentally adding ‘knot unraveler’ to her list of jobs. “Alright Sammy, let’s get this swimsuit on straight this time...”

Ana, still hazed by the heat and forgetting that it was just a swimsuit with nothing else beneath covering anything, tugged the trunks down dismissively to help Sammy turn around. Ana had seen Sammy naked before – when he was a kid, she had been tasked to bathe him on more than one wet and splashy occasion – but his body had changed since then. He had lost all the embarrassing baby fat from his toddler years as his body was starting to be shaped and formed by puberty, and most stunningly of all, his penis had grown tremendously. Even flaccid it was around five inches long.

Ana was rightfully shocked. She’d never seen anything so big before in all her life. Even old asshole Dylan, the largest person she’d ever been with, was only eight inches fully erect. And those boyfriends were in their twenties, this kid was only nine!

“Uh… alright, Sammy, um, here. Turn around, let me… uh… let’s put the swimsuit on the right way.” Ana kept forcing herself to think straight, which was nearly impossible with the heat.  _ Sammy’s huge! _ The feelings from the kitchen lingered in her mind. If only he was older, maybe there could be something, but there was no way Ana could do anything when he was only nine. Sammy was nice and caring when others like Dylan would be mean and harsh. He was full of life, although shy and reserved always smiling and trying to make Ana happy. Why did they have to be so far apart in age, why did what she think of have to be wrong? Ana rocked herself back and forth slightly, rubbing her thighs together. The stronger feelings from the kitchen also lingered in her mind.

Sammy also started to shift uncomfortably as he turned. He trusted Ana, and he’d been naked around her before when she bathed him when he was younger, but something felt different now. It was the same feeling he’d been getting on and off for the past month or two, but much, much stronger.

Ana started to pull the swim trunks back up, but at a noticeably slow pace. Her breath was quick and shaky. Under any other circumstance, they’d be out by the pool by now, and they probably would be in this instance if Ana could pull her eyes away from Sammy’s member. It had just been so long. Sammy treated Ana like a loving friend, always caring when others didn’t, he understood her just as much as she understood him. Didn’t she owe him the same care and attention. 

Ana stopped pulling the trunks up just below his sex.

Sammy was a good kid, and it wasn’t like she would hurt him. Au contraire, it would be better his first time be with someone who understands him, who cares for him and wants him to be happy just as much as she. It would be a win-win situation, Sammy learns about sex and his manhood with someone who loves him, and for Ana, she gets to show her love and affection to one of the few people who really treated her with love.

_ Love? Since when did I start using ‘love’?  _ Ana knew she shouldn’t do what she was thinking of doing, that the taboos that were passing through her head were not what the Hall’s had hired her to ever consider, but she couldn’t help thinking, staring at his thick virgin member,  _ How  _ big _ would he be erect? _

As if on cue to answer her question, Sammy’s penis twitched as he took in a sharp breath. His face started to turn red as he became flustered; this obviously wasn’t the first time he had been feeling like this. But it was, probably, the first time a woman had ever been so close as it happened, a women dressed so beautifully, not in the concealing clothes normally worn but the accentuating and defining swimwear of a goddess. Sammy didn’t know what to do except follow his basic male instinct.

“Um… Ms. Ana…” 

He tried to cover his face as it went flush. Whenever this happened, it’d always been in his pants, covered and hidden away from anyone knowing. But now, in front of Ana, he felt so vulnerable and exposed to his friend. It felt wrong, and rude, and uncomfortable. Tears began to well in his eyes, he didn’t know why he felt so ashamed or weird, but he felt so regardless.

“I – I’m sorry Ms. A-Ana. I don’t know...” this whole experience was new to him, Ana remembered; he was still only just a kid, and the ‘birds’ and the ‘bees’ were probably still just creatures that flew around outside to him. He was getting confused, confused by the weird feelings and budding manhood he’d been given. 

“Hey it’s okay Sammy,” Ana stood up, put her arm around his shoulders, and sat down with him on the bed, “you’re a boy, and this happens to boys a lot. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

His trunks were still down, having dropped to his knees, and his cock remained tall and proud. It stood fully erect at an impossible eleven inches. No amount of Sex Ed could have prepared Ana for the jaw-dropping (and jaw hurting) shock of such a young kid having such mature equipment. 

He sniffled a bit, and Ana, like a protective mother, consoled him, pulling him into her chest, running her fingers through his short blonde hair.

“Hey, Sammy, it’s okay, there’s nothing wrong,” but even as she comforted him, she couldn’t take her mind off the huge piece of meat the kid had been blessed with.

“R-really? But, it, it feels weird. And sorry, a-again” Sammy sniffled as he wiped a tear away.

“Don’t be sorry Sammy, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I know it feels weird, but it can also feel really good.”

“Really?”

“Really. What you have is an erection. Here,” Ana slid off the bed, kneeling in front of Sammy, “let me take care of it.”

Ana dropped Sammy’s pants all the way down and past his ankles, letting them fall to the floor. _ Am I really doing this?  _ She could still stop, pull his trunks back on and repress her conflicting feelings for Sammy once more. But deep down, deep in her heart and the back, primal recesses of her brain, she knew she couldn’t stop.

Sammy let out a short shocked gasp as someone else touched him sexually for the very first time. A drip of preemptive precum formed at the head of his penis as a tingling sensation spread all the way up his spine. Whenever he had gotten erect before, he stood or sat awkwardly until the strange sensation passed. He never thought to actually touch it, not knowing the pleasure and euphoria that would come. Ana too started feeling tingly and stimulated, her own mental fog an aphrodisiac. Ana cupped her hands half way up Sammy’s cock, and with the grace of a woman who hadn’t given a handjob in almost a decade, moved her hands to the tip.

Sammy let out a more relaxed and accepting gasp as another drip of precum leaked out, spreading through Ana’s fingers around his cock. It was simple. Slowly at first, use the precum as lubricant, and accelerate. Sure it had been a while, but Ana was trying her best for Sammy, moving from the tip to the base to tip to base. And judging by the growing moans and coos, she was doing a good job.

Ana looked up at Sammy. He had leaned back into the bed, holding himself up with his hands. His mouth was agape, drawing in hot, excited breaths and letting out warm mewls of new sensations. The tears and red face of embarrassment and shame were replaced with blushes of awkward pleasure and ecstasy. Surely now he didn’t feel uncomfortable or wrong, Ana had fixed him right up. Sammy’s cock leaked some more pre as Ana kept up her slow, rhythmic pumping motion.

“Tell me Sammy, has this ever happened before?”

“I – ah – don’t know. Sometimes, if I’m with you... it, I don’t know, I’m sorry...”

Ana thought back as she continued to stroke his cock. When they had been playing Perfection ™ and Sammy had gotten the last piece off in the nick of time, while Ana jumped up to celebrate Sammy smiled and laughed but remained seated. Back when they were working on a crafts project for Sammy’s class and finally finished after a few hours, Ana embraced and hugged Sammy, and Sammy remained leaning forward a few minutes after.  Even earlier that week when they were both on the Hall’s swing set in the backyard, Sammy had a smile on his face as he tried to keep his legs crossed. Ana smirked as she realized the common factor from each of those events.

“As I said, don’t be sorry, Sammy, it’s perfectly fine. In fact, it’s flattering. It means you really,  _ really _ like me. ”

“Really? Ah~ But it – it feels so weird.”

“I know, I know, but doesn’t it also feel really good.”

Sammy didn’t have to reply. Ana started picking up pace, moving tip to base quicker and quicker. Sammy let out louder and longer mewls and gasps, his head falling back as his breath quickened. His eyes and mouth contorted inward, it felt like he was being tickled, but a thousand times at once. He loved every second of it, just as much as Ana was enjoying it. For her it was great to be active with someone again, to love and make love to them. And with Sammy no less, who reciprocated her same feelings back to her.

Ana froze, stopping midstroke, much to Sammy’s confusion and sudden silence. Was that the backdoor?

“Ana, Sammy, is everything alright!?” Mrs. Hall called from downstairs. She had gone to check on the two by the pool to make sure everything was fine, and after noticing they weren’t there had gone to find them. All the color from Ana’s face drained as a moment of fight-or-flight panic set in. She hadn’t heard the backdoor open, and if Mrs. Hall came upstairs Ana would be dead, or worse. 

“Everything’s alright Mrs. Hall, Sammy was just having some trouble with his swimsuit. We’ll be out in a minute!” Ana shouted back in a quick response, giggling to herself in adrenaline and tense glee. She felt young again, like she was sneaking around her parents, trying not to be caught with a boy – of course, the stakes here were much higher. Ana stood herself up on her knees and leaned over Sammy, pushing him onto his bed and putting her hand over his mouth, whispering quietly into his ear, “shhhhh. I need you to be quiet for me, can you do that?”

Through a haze of heat and emotion, Sammy only nodded his head, and Ana kept pumping her hands again slowly up and down his cock, the sensation of being so close and intimate with someone causing his eyes to roll back into his head with bliss.

From downstairs Mrs. Hall remained ignorant as she poured a glass of lemonade from a pitcher Ana had prepared earlier. Even with her sun hat, a line of sweat had formed at her hairline simply from the heat of the air. The inside of the house wasn’t helping either, even out of the direct rays of the sun without the AC it felt like it was in the 90’s.  _ Like a damn oven _ . Mrs. Hall took a long sip from her glass, draining it about halfway. S he didn’t understand how Ana and Sammy could withstand the heat. Maybe it was an age thing, Ana and Sammy were young, resilient. Mrs. Hall was still rather young, but she was getting on with her years. She enjoyed relaxing activities with Mr. Hall, and as much as she loved Sammy, not the excitement of constantly chasing down a kid. The ceiling creaked a bit, like someone was rocking around upstairs.  _ Now  _ that’s _ an age thing _ . They were probably playing and running around upstairs, caught up in a game and forgetting about the pool (as Sammy was sometimes prone to do). Mrs. Hall was grateful for Ana. It was so nice for Sammy to have a friend, one as excited and commuted as Ana. Mrs. Hall finished her glass and went to the refrigerator to get ice for her glass to take out.

A small puddle of fluid lay on the ground in front of the refrigerator, like someone had poured a dollop of water onto the ground. It was probably just from a stray ice cube someone didn’t notice and pick up, but it was rather small for a normal sized ice cube, even a half one. But it didn’t matter. Any longer in the house and Mrs. Hall would be feint. She finished pouring ice and topped off her glass.

“Alright you two, I’m going back outside. Don’t spend all day in here!”

This time Ana heard the sunroom door swing open and shut, and pulled her hand off of Sammy’s mouth. Both of them gave a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Oh, and Ana!” the sound of the sunroom door opening again caused Ana and Sammy to seize up, “There’s a small puddle of water in front of the refrigerator, be sure to dry it up on your way out.”

_ Oops _ . Ana’s eyes went wide, did she know? “Okay Mrs. Hall!”

This time the sunroom door shut for good. Mrs. Hall couldn’t have known; if she did, there would be a lot more screaming and yelling. Ana giggled again, putting her free hand to her mouth as she glanced down at the white faced and anxious Sammy. Sammy too started to smile, seeing Ana happy always relaxed him and eased his worries. They both shared a short laugh as Ana again began to stroke Sammy’s member, kneeling off the bed back into position in front of him.

Ana slowly picked up speed to the pace she was before Mrs. Hall came inside, enjoying the steady stream of cute mewls, moans, and sharp breaths coming from a stimulated Sammy. It didn’t take long before her hands were flying up eleven inches and down eleven inches, drawing loud moans and cries from Sammy. He was getting closer and closer. 

“Ms. Ah~na? I-I...” Sammy started to take in sharper and sharper breaths as he approached his first orgasm. Ana noticed, and stopped mischievously.

“What Sammy? Did you have something to say?”

Sammy’s face was completely flustered as he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Ana.

“I- wh- why did, ah, you stop…?”

“Because I thought you were asking a question.” Without taking her hand off Sammy’s cock, Ana pulled herself onto the bed and leaned over Sammy, staring deep into his green eyes as her body shadowed his. With a voice like an excited whisper, hot like the sun, she cooed right into his ear, “Do you want me to finish?”

Sammy stared back into her inviting eyes of exuberance and, just like before, only nodded. There were no words in the nine year old’s vocabulary that could describe the intense feelings he felt then. It wasn’t just the warm comforting feeling of love and closeness, it wasn’t just the sensation of orgasmic bliss, it was that special feeling of the first time when your mind is open to a world of pleasure, when your brain melts and your eyes see stars. The only words that could come even remotely close were ‘ecstatic’ and ‘orgasmic’ (obviously) but Sammy hadn’t learned them yet. All he knew was pure, unadulterated adult pleasure.

Sammy’s eyes lost focus and his legs twitched as he bucked his hips forward into Ana’s hand, cumming for the first time. Three, four times he thrust forward, each time letting lose a thick rope of white cum. He threw his head back into the bed as he let out a high-pitched mewling, singing cry, so pure and loud that Ana was incredibly grateful Mr. and Mrs. Hall were outside a hill or two over; if they weren’t, they would have heard every note. Ana rapidly jacked the tip of his cock off as she more or less pinned Sammy’s wildly convulsing hips to the mattress, pulling out any remaining cum. Each twitch elicited out less and less, but it still flew out in thick, large globs. Ana caught most of the ejaculation into her hands, but some started to seep through her fingers as he kept cumming.  _ Figures it’d be a large load to match a large cock _ . 

Ana held her hands all the way down at the base of Sammy’s cock. One more string of cum came out, flying clean and true a few inches through the air onto Ana’s face, stretching all the way from her nose to her left eye to her forehead. She didn’t mind though. She pulled her fingers off of the long, finally-starting-to-soften member in front of her to try to push the bukake at least out of her eye.

“S-sorry.” Even after having a full on handjob and his first ejaculation, he was still being considerate about Ana. Ana flickered open her eyes, a droplet of cum or two still caught in her eyelashes, looking up at Sammy. He had a timid smile, with a look of concern in his eyes. Ana closed her eyes and laughed, shaking her head.

“Stop being sorry, That was amazing! Don’t you feel good now, Sammy?”

Ana looked up at Sammy with a big and proud smile. Sammy grinned from ear to ear, just from seeing her happy. “Yeah!”

Ana and Sammy shared a small giggle amongst themselves, taking in the post-ecstasy warmth. Ana rested back on her ankles as she fully took in what had happened. It wasn’t fully sex, but she just shared a fun, intimate moment with Sammy. With a rush to her head, she corrected herself; she had just given Sammy a handjob and his very first orgasm. He was happy, happier now than when he was hiding his erections in his pants. She could confirm his glee, seeing it in his big smile, seeing it as he threw himself back into his mattress, still laughing and giggling to himself like a kid at Christmas, at a white, wet, coagulating Christmas. Slowly, they calmed down, easing themselves as they rested bit by bit.

“Um, Ms. Ana?”

“Mhm?”

“Why did we, well, why did we get quiet when my mom came in?”

Ana paused. “Well, it’s, kind of hard to explain, Sammy...” but was it? If Sammy’s parents found out, she’d certainly be toast. But that’s not what sacred her the most right then. It would be losing Sammy. Her beautiful, loving, loyal Sammy. To see him in another woman's arms, another woman who doesn’t treat him as well or cares for him enough, would drive Ana mad. But it wasn’t like she loved him, was it? He was only nine, and she was thirty. And although she enjoyed raising him and caring for him and pampering him and playing with him and talking with him and…

No. Why debate and conflict herself now, after the deed had been done? She loved Sammy, more than anyone else in the world.

“It’s a long story, Sammy, a story for another time.”

“Okay.” Sammy shuffled himself so he was sitting normal on the bed. “Do we have to be quiet now?”

“Of course not silly.”

“But mom and dad are in the house...” Just then, Ana heard the footsteps downstairs in the kitchen.

“Are you two still up there!?” Mrs. Hall called from the kitchen. The first time Mrs. Hall came inside, Ana could have just pulled up Sammy’s pants and everything would be hidden away. But this time, a sticky residue remained guilty across Ana’s hands and Sammy’s shaft. Ana had forgotten to think of a way to clean up the mess.

“Yes, but we’re heading out now!” There were no towels in Sammy’s room, and Ana had just done the laundry that day. Cursing her ability to follow a set schedule, Ana didn’t have any options to wipe and clean up the mess, and stood up in a panic. Her mind raced for any solution. Except, of course, the one that just popped into her head.

Ana had no problem swallowing before, and she wasn’t about to have a problem now.

Like she had just eaten barbecue, Ana licked the cum that webbed between her fingers. It was salty and runny, but with a hint of sweetness. For Ana it was a good taste, and she had no problems cleaning her hands.

Mrs. Hall’s footsteps were climbing the stairs, “Henry and I are coming in to prepare for our trip.” She called out, “We figured you would be out long ago.”

“Well – as I said – there was just – a small – issue.” Ana replied in between licks. She had knelt once again between Sammy’s legs, this time dragging her tongue quickly up and down Sammy’s shaft, cleaning the dribbling residue off of his shrinking eleven inches. Although she would have loved to show him also the wonders of a good blowjob, she was pressed for time and instead rushed to clean up the mess. Each stroke elicited a stifled moan from Sammy, who was doing his very best to remain as quiet as possible. Ana feared that even just lightly stimulating his member with her tongue would give him another obvious erection, especially as she cleaned the top of his balls, but thankfully he seemed pretty down for the count; his first orgasm had wicked the energy right out of his body.

In a few seconds, Ana had (mostly) cleaned up the mess, and just in time – the footsteps from the hall were approaching. Ana hooked Sammy’s trunks around his ankles and yanked them up and over his ass in one sweeping motion just as Mrs. Hall knocked, “Are you sure everything is alright in there?”

“Everything is fine, Mrs. Hall, and you can come in,” Ms. Hall opened up the door to check on the two – Ana was hoisting Sammy off the bed, “Sammy had just put his swimsuit on backwards and had tied himself in pretty good, it took a bit of work to untie him.”

“Oh, okay. I just figured you’d be out at the pool by now.” Mrs. Hall seemed to buy the mostly true story as Sammy’s ears perked up to the word ‘pool’.

“We were just heading out now. You ready to go in the pool Sammy?”

“Oh yeah, the pool!” Sammy jumped up and rushed past his mother, somehow having not lost a single drop of energy from the handjob and orgasm just a minute ago, “Race you to the pool Ana!”

Ana smiled a wet and full smile as she shrugged her shoulders, “Well, you heard him, gotta go!”

Mrs. Hall chuckled and stepped out of the way as Ana rushed after him, fully unaware as Ana licked the remaining residue of their naughty activity from her lips. However, she was aware of one small detail,

“Oh Sammy, you silly! Your swimsuit is still backwards!”


End file.
